To Be Like A Kid Again
by Nyanooman
Summary: A redomaking of 'Experiment' and 'To Be Like a...' together. Tsunade makes a potion and tries it out on Sakura for testing. Later, Kiba accidentally tries it and...?
1. Prologue

Okay, this story("Experiment") was originally only a one chapter (kind of a) oneshot story, but now, this story is made into a prologue and has combined with another sequeled story, "To Be Like a Kid Agian". The chapters are the same, so don't expect any changes... Looking through from Kiba's point of view. It's a KibaxSakuraxKakashi fanfic, leaning more on KiabaxSakura, but yeah. Rated Teen for… well, just because I wanted it to. You know, just to be safe…

**NO OWN NARUTO!**

----------------------

"Kiba ku-n! Kakachi shyenshe-i!"

**EXPERIMENT**

It has been an hour since this has happened.

---

"The Fifth?" Me and Kakashi Sensei were walking down the Konoha streets to visit the office of the Fifth at 3 o'clock. She said she'll be showing us something 'good'. Right now it's 2 o'clock, "What's the…… 'good'…… thing…?"

"I don't know, I wonder if it's another Icha Icha book…"

"…" I look at the silver haired man with my eyes narrowed. I didn't have my usual partner today, he was having a day with my sister. Anyways, Kakashi Sensei doesn't know either? What the hell could it be? Once I think about it, that 1 hour we had was already spent like that. And so, Kakashi Sensei and I go to the Fifth's office.

Hey… wait a minute……

"Why the hell am I with you? I'm not even in your little group" I growled at the man. Wow, I didn't realize how tall he was… But I still growl. Inuzukas down back down just because of a man's height.

"Hey, even if you attack me like that, I don't know"

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"You're really stubborn, Kiba"

"…" I wonder… does he REALLY not know? And why am I in this? Why can't the Fifth invite Naruto, or even that Uchiha boy? Or maybe even Sakura… God, from all people she had to pick me… and him to pair me up with……

"Well, once we open this door, we'll know" And so we knocked on the door and entered the room. There stood the woman who recently became a Hokage. Her huge chest always makes me red, dammit…

"Hey, Kakashi. Kiba"

"Fifth, what have you called us for?" Kakashi Sensei demands for his answer.

"Just listen. I have a mission for you two"

""A mission?"" He and I said in unison. A mission so suddenly? Me and this perverted guy? I don't feel too good about this… My stomach is churning…

"Come on! Just say it!" I demand.

"Wait a minute" As she says that, she takes out something from behind her desk.

……Huh?

"I want you guys to baby-sit"

"Oh, it's just that…---" ------tte………… WHAT?

"It's just a small request…" The old hag smiles, as she bends down next to the kid.

"Don't make me laugh! Why do I have to……!"

"What's so wrong about it? It's cute and it's a girl…" She brings out the little girl out from her desk and in front of me and Kakashi Sensei. We look down on her, and she looks up on us. Her age seems like… about 3 or 4 years old… Oh god, a girl… This will be some mission…

But… she looks a little familiar……

"She has the same colored hair as Sakura…" Once he said that, we both widened our eyes in shock, "!"

SAKURA?

"O-oi! Give us some explanations here!"

"O-okay! Okay!" The Hokage raised both of her hands for defence.

"Ohh… so this IS Sakura…" Kakashi Sensei placed his hand on his chin, examining the girl closely.

Then, the Fifth Hokage started to speak of her story, "I made a little potion… And once you drink it, you become smaller, a child. I thought this would have been a perfect weapon to use in battles, so Sakura volunteered to test it out. And look! It worked… hahaha…" She laughs nervously, resting her hand on the back of her head.

"WHA---!"

"Sakura sure is dull…" Kakashi commented.

"It's okay, the potion will start to wear off in 12 hours. Half a day" That's too long! Doesn't she know I have my own life to spend? I don't have time to baby-sit a stupid girl who trusted her teacher to test out a potion! Dammit! Now I won't have time to walk Akamaru!

"What happens………… if the potion is…… a failure?" The man asks. Good question, what DOES happen?

"Well then, I guess we'll think about that when that time comes, huh?"

Well that's nice… "How troublesome" As Shikamaru would say.

"Well it's okay, I'm 100 sure it's not a failure!"

"…"

"Don't get so pissy now, Kiba" She pats me on the back hard, giving me some encouragement.

"……… Yeah yeah, fine! All I have to do is watch over the girl, right? Jeez…"

"Why?" The man faces me with a puzzled look.

"Well, I can't let YOU watch over her! You're going to do something weird, right?"

"How rude! Are you telling me that you're not going to do anything weird, either?"

"Don't make me pummel you… you little…!" I was just about to punch him until a little voice spoke out in front of us.

"Fue…"

"……?" Sakura? What's wrong with her? She cringes her face up and… Oh… she's going to…-

"WAAAAHHHH!" …Cry… Sakura suddenly starts to cry. Ugh, what the hell was I doing yelling in front of her like that?

"Kiba, she's crying because of you and your loud mouth"

"SHUT UP! It was technically you that…-"

"Oh my god, shut up you two!" The Fifth rolls her eyes as she placed a hand on the child's shoulders. Ugh, how could we just 'shut up' in a situation like this? "I asked for BOTH of you two to complete this task"

"Then you're telling me I HAVE to get along with this pervert?"

"That's right" She gives me that smile. Ohhh, how evil. How evil of her!

---

And so, here we are now, 1 hour later. Me and that Kakashi guy agreed to take the 'mission': Watching over Sakura.

"So… what are we suppose to do?" I asked. I can feel the girl's little hand trying to grab hold of mine. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand just to get it over with.

"…… I don't know?"

"You know… I never baby-sat a kid…"

"What makes you think I have?" Well, you have baby-sat 12 year old kids, just like this one. Isn't that basically the same thing…? Well, right now, we have more important things to worry about: Sakura.

"Kiba ku-n" I look over at her with a surprised look on my face.

"I guess she remembers us…"

"…" I guess she does…

"Kiba, you just felt your heart skip a beat, didn't you?" He questions me with that smiling face.

"Wha-! No I didn't!" I can feel my face starting to hotten. I was blushing… God, how unlikely of me…

"Kakashi Senshe-"

"…… Sakura sure is cute" He bends down on his heels to get a better view of her.

I narrow my eyes, "You better not do anything…"

"Ne ne, Let's play!"

"Sure! What should we play?"

"Umm… let's play house!"

"Oh my god…" I bury my face into my hand. House? HOUSE? Do I look like the person who would play HOUSE?

"I'm the mommy, and Senshei is the daddy, okay?"

"HUH?" Kakashi's eyes widened, you can tell that he was smiling even with his mask covering it.

"Hey…… don't get too serious…" I reminded him.

"I would be so happy if this were all true…" He's daydreaming again…

"I said don't get so serious!"

Sakura looks over at me. God, she IS cute. She grips my hand and cocks her head to the side, "Umm… Kiba kun can be a… You can be wan-chan!"

"…………………Wha?"

I hear some chuckles from the man. I can see that he's trying hard not to laugh out loud. He better not… "Fufu… Kiba is a doggy…"

"SHUT UP! Why the hell do I have to be a freaking dog…--"

I stop once I see that face of hers, "…You don't… want to play…?" She gives me a frown, and I could see her eyes welling up into tears.

"Uh…" Godammit, I can't win with those eyes just shooting at me… Ugh, I give up, "…Fine… I just have to play the dog, right?"

"Right"

"Okay then! Let's start playing House!" Great, just great… Why do I have to be a dog anyways? Why couldn't I be a… son… or a cousin…?

"Okaerinasa-i Senshei!" Sakura bows her upper half of the body in front of Kakashi.

"Tadaima Sakura! …………… and Kiba" He smirks at me, giving me those 'ha-ha' looks. My inside felt all burned up and wanting to burst! GRAHH! How dare he!

"Dinner is ready! Or would you prefer taking a shower first?"

"Uhh, I'll have dinner first!" Kakashi smiled. He better choose the dinner first… There's no chance of me letting him taking a shower first! You'll never know what he might do if he takes a shower first!

"You must be hungry! Today's dinner is hamburger!" She takes out an imaginary tray of hamburgers and shows Kakashi. Jeez, how long do we have to keep this up for? Just to think of it, there isn't much of a big role in a dog… Actually, I haven't even fully appeared yet! I guess I'll have to wait until Sakura gets tired…

"Eh…?" I see Sakura yawn and her eyes started to close.

"Fua… I feel sleepy…" YES! No more House playing! No more dog role!

"Eh-? We're done already?" Kakashi whines, I guess he liked playing his role in house…

Sakura looks up at Kakashi tiredly and smiles, "Okay then, let's sleep together!"

"?" I can't believe what she just said. I gawk at her, frozen stiff. I look toward at the teacher, his surprised face quickly turned into a smile, "H-hey! Don't get any ideas there!" I warned him.

"Hey, shut up DOG!"

"WHA?" My blood began to boil and I was just about to kick Kakashi into next year when Sakura faced me.

"I guess you're lonely all by yourself. Why don't you come and sleep with us, Kiba kun?" She grabs my hand and drags me over to the nearby grass.

I nervously smiled, a little blush creeping up my face, "………… Well, if that's the case then…" I followed Sakura and saw Kakashi frown as he lied down on his back.

"And we were in a good mood, too……" Kakashi noted, which made my eyes roll. And so, with us three together, we slept happily (?) in nap time. Kakashi on Sakura's left, and I by her right. Times passed, and she was already asleep, but I was wide awake. I would never want to know what that guy would do when I'm not keeping watch, so I kept awake.

"Sakura's sleeping face is so cute"

"Stop saying weird things like that"

"You are so nosy, Kiba. Why don't you go to sleep already?"

"You wish. I won't sleep until you do"

"Leave Sakura to me, Kiba"

"Shut up already…"

"An?"

"I'll never give up Sakura to you!" I thought something like this would happen, so I snuck in some sleep powder in my pocket.

""TAKE THIS!""

……Huh? It sounded like that Kakashi bastard just said the same thing as I did. What the… My body is suddenly feeling all tired… What the hell…---?

"---kun……… ba kun……---"

--------That voice…--------

"Kiba kun!"

"…nn?"

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura?" When I focused my vision, I saw that Sakura was back to her normal self. Has it been past 11 hours already? Have I been sleeping for 11 hours? ……Then that means… I took in some of that sleeping powder…? I can only remember vaguely, but when I threw in some of that sleeping powder, I guess Kakashi also threw in some of his own sleeping powder. So Kakashi Sensei was also thinking the same thing…… AWKWARD…

"When I woke up, you guys were asleep next to me!"

"…That's right… You… you don't have any memory of being a kid?" I asked.

"No, why? Was I being bad?"

"Nope, you're a girl with manners, Sakura!" Kakashi was also awake. He rose from his spot and stood up, "And I think someone else was being bad…" He looks at me.

"Eh?"

"You can't say something about someone and escape with it"

"Say something…?" Sakura looked from Kakashi Sensei to me with a confused looked on her face.

"!"

"_I'll never give up Sakura to you!"_

"What, what? You said something about me, Kiba?"

"You see, he said something offending to me: I'll never give up---"

"DAAAAAAAA! DON'T SAY IT!"

"? You're weird, Kiba"

"Kiba, just to let you know…… I feel the same way"

"…………"

And so the long day of taking care of Sakura passed faster than I thought. And all in the while, I could just hear the Fifth laughing at us somewhere out there. Like… as if she was planning this from the beginning. Me, Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei… Man, she's too evil…

All of this is giving me a headache, the Fifth, Kakashi Sensei, playing house, the dog role… and that potion………

But then again… The potion wasn't all that bad…

----------------------

**A/N: **KibaxSakuraxKakashi. Something you don't see everyday…


	2. Chapter 1: That Potion AGAIN!

Okay, from this point on was (originally) the sequel.

**NO OWN… You know…**

-----------------------

"Once again, for the last time, why do I have to reach for a stupid scroll that somehow is up so high?" Kiba cursed as he tried to stand tall on the chair. He was in the closet, trying to reach for the scroll that Tsunade asked for, "Doesn't she have people she hires to do this crap, anyways? What's her name, oh right, Shizune or something like that…" He was just an inch away to grabbing the scroll, "Dammit… almost…… there… AHA!" He proudly grabbed the scroll, but all at the same time, he fell from the chair, making every other scroll to fall down on him.

"UWWWWAAAAA!"

**TO FEEL LIKE A KID AGAIN**

**Chapter 1: That Potion… Again **

"Sakura? Was that you?" Tsunade looks over at her pink haired student.

"Um, no. I think it came from the closet…" The girl pointed over toward the closet.

"The closet?" She thought for a moment and remembered the dog nin, "Oh right… him. Sakura, would you check if Kiba is all right in there?" Sakura obeyed and walked over to the closet.

"Kibaaa? Are you okay in there?" She first knocked on the door, but she heard no response. A little worried, she opened the door and gawked. Tsunade heard her apprentice gasp so she asked what happened, but no reply came out of the small kunoichi. She only pointed at the floor of the closet. Wondering what happened, the Fifth came over next to Sakura's side and gaped.

"Ahahaha, Shakura nee-chan! Chyunyade obaa-chan!"

"Oh my god… He's so…… so……… CUTE!" Hearts formed in the eyes of Sakura. Tsunade only sweat dropped as she saw Sakura pick up little Kiba into her arms, "Awww! He's so freaking godamn charming! Why didn't you grow up looking like this?" She tightly hugged the kid in her arms, and Tsunade could see that Kiba was getting slightly blue.

"Uh, um, Sakura, you can stop now…" The Fifth placed a hand on the girl's shoulders and Sakura almost jumped out of her skin.

Surprised, she turned around to face her teacher, "Ah-ahahahaha…. Sorry, Tsunade-sama" She looked over at Kiba one more time, "I wonder how he got this way…?"

Tsunade examined the kid formed Kiba, then over to inside the closet. She saw countless scrolls scattered around on the ground, and droplets of liquid falling down from a bottle, "Ah… I see… So you accidentally drank some of my oh-so-great-potion, did you?" She laughed a little before speaking again, "Sakura, this is that potion I made and tested on you. Do you remember?" Sakura nodded, "I thought the closet would be the safest place to store it… but I guess not"

At that moment, Shizune came in, "Tsunade-sama, the Kazekage is here to see you!"

"Oh, already?" The blonde haired woman sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Uhhh…… Sakura, could you take care of Kiba as I talk to Gaara?"

"Sure! We're going to have the greatest time ever, aren't we, Kiba?"

"Eheheheh, going to play with Shakura nee-chan!" Kiba smiled widely like a normal kid would do, which made Sakura squeal.

"Right… Okay, well, I'm counting on you" And with that Tsunade showed Sakura and Kiba out of her office. Out from there, Sakura saw Gaara standing, waiting for his talk with Tsunade. He immediately noticed the little kid with Sakura and stared at him. He looked at the age of 3 or 4, he had chocolate brown hair with two red triangles engraved on both of his cheeks. Gaara had a little guess of who it was, he remembers seeing this person before, but he couldn't put his finger on who…

"Is… this your kid…?" He knew it wasn't, but it didn't hurt just to make sure.

Sakura blushed and shook her head furiously, "N-n-no! He isn't my kid! D-don't you kinda know who it is? See, see! These two red marks? Remember?" Sakura poked at the kid's cheeks, and he pouted. Gaara kept quiet, meaning, he didn't know, so Sakura spilled it, "It's Kiba, you know, Inuzuka Kiba?" That's when it hit him. Right, this is the guy who fought with Naruto in the Chuunin Exams. …And lost, "Now do you remember?"

Gaara nodded and scanned the kid before him once more. Kiba looked at him, eyes widened. "Ga- Gaaaaarya… no nii-chan……?" The kid cocked his head to the side. Gaara kept staring at him, but Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer.

"IYYYAAAAA! Mou kawai kute, kawai kute!" She embraced the little child again in her arms. Kiba was wiggling in her arms trying to get some precious air.

"A-au, au… Sh-shakura nee-chan… It hurts, it hurts!" Gaara watched, sweat dropping and noticed Tsunade.

"Ah, so you already met the little kid" The Kazekage nodded, "Well, it's all okay, he'll return back to normal in 12 hours" Okay… why does Gaara care? As long as he wasn't small… "Okay, so, shall we discuss whatever is the problem?" Tsunade led Gaara into her office and gave a smile at Sakura before shutting the door behind her. Leaving Sakura and Kiba out in the halls, she sighed before turning her attention back to Kiba, "Okay Kiba, what should we do first?"

------------------

Okay, I decided to break all this (very long) story into chapters. So, now this story has a separate… whatever you call it. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: With Sakura

**NO OWN NARUTO**

-----------------------

**Chapter 2: With Sakura**

She never knew that kids had so much energy…

"Ahahahaha, you're slow Shakura nee-chan!" He laughed as he and Akamaru (who they have picked up earlier) jumped from tree to tree, trying to get away from Sakura. They have been playing tag for about an hour now. Sure, Sakura has ran through trees before for more than an hour, but running through the trees, playing tag was not the same thing… And on top of it, she hasn't caught him in the past 50 minutes. The first time they played, Kiba was 'it', but Sakura let him off easy and let him tag her, but now, she's regretting it, "Ooooi Shakura nee-chaaan! Honki de koiyana—ahahahaha busu-!"

Sakura popped a vein. 'Busu'? We'll see who the hell the 'busu' is! The kunoichi put chakra into her feet and sped through the trees. Kiba looked back and saw no one chasing after. He grinned, he has finally lost her. He was about to laugh out loud with Akamaru when suddenly, he bumped into a figure before him. He rubbed his face and looked up to see who it was. Kiba saw the girl with pink hair, her arms crossed and a 'ha-ha' face.

"Caught you"

---

Sakura finally convinced Kiba to come and eat lunch, lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. She ordered shouyu ramen and he just ordered a regular, yet famous, ramen, "See? Isn't this better than tag?" Sakura asked, putting a mouth full of ramen noodles into her mouth.

"I guess…" Kiba mumbled as he gave few strands of noodles to Akamaru.

Sakura smiled before something glomped on her, she coughed, almost chocking on the ramen. She knew exactly who has attacked her, "SAKURA CHAAAAANNNN!" Uzumaki Naruto, "OHAYO----!"

'_Ugh'_ "Hi Naruto…" She looked back and noticed somebody else, "Oh, hi Hinata!" She waved over at her and she waved back shyly.

"Hello, Sakura-chan" She walked over next to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I was wondering…………" The blonde looks over at the kid feeding his dog, "Who's this kid?"

"What? You don't recognize him?"

Kiba turned to look at the two people trying to figure out who he was, "Ahh! Nyaruto no nii-chan! Hinyata nee-chan!" The kid pointed at the two and Akamaru barked.

"… Akamaru? What is he doing here…?" Naruto faced at the dog, then back at the kid, and gave Sakura a confused face. All at once, both Naruto and Hinata gasped, "KIBA?"

Sakura took a sip from her ramen soup, "Took you guys long enough" Kiba laughed at Naruto and Hinata's shocked faces.

"Ki-kiba… kun……?" Hinata knelt down on her knees and stared straight at the kid Kiba with her pearly white Hyuuga eyes, "I-is it… really you?"

"Ahahaha, Hinyata nee-chan, you're weird!"

"Aww…" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and smiled, "Kiba-kun, you're so…"

"WHY IS HE SO DAMN CUTE?" Naruto yelled, picking up Kiba in his hands, "I MEAN, WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LOOK SOO FREAKING CUTE? WHY WASN'T I THIS CUTE? WHY ISN'T HE THIS CUTE RIGHT NOW? WHY THE HELL AM I CALLING KIBA CUTE SO MANY TIMES?" Naruto, disgusted, put the kid down back on his chair.

The child chuckled, "Heheh, Nyaruto no nii-chan is also weird! You guys are all so weird!"

""S-sakura-chan! Explain!"" "Right now!" "Please!" Naruto and Hinata said together.

"That's some potion… Why did Tsunade baa-chan even make it in the first place…?" Naruto said, placing his hand on his chin.

"B-but… it's pretty… effective, d-don't you think, N-naruto-kun?"

"Yeah but still………"

"Hey hey hey, don't diss my teacher Naruto… She's far greater than you'll EVER be, okay?"

Naruto, jaw opened and whined, "S-sakura-chaaaan……" Hinata, worried, tried to comfort her secret crush.

Kiba finished with his ramen bowl and turned his chair around to face all three of his friends. Akamaru sat on his lap, also watching the three humans talk and babbling on about something. As minutes passed, Kiba started to get bored and narrowed his eyes to show a sign of anger. Unfortunately, nobody noticed, so he tugged on the hems of Sakura's red blouse. Sakura immediately turned to Kiba, who pouted his face, "Shakura nee-chan… This is boring…" He yawns and starts to fall asleep sitting up. Just in time, Sakura catches him and sighs.

"I guess I should bring him back to Tsunade-sama" Naruto and Hinata nodded and said their good-byes. "Come on Akamaru, you can come along, too" The white dog barked before following his carried master and the girl.

-----------------------

Nothing really much to say…


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**NO OWN NARUTOOOO**

-------------------

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

"Tsunade-sama, can I use your---" She stopped when she saw that Gaara was still in the room talking with Tsunade, "Oops… umm, sorry, I'll come back later" _'How stupid of me to just barge in…-'_

"No no, it's okay Sakura. Come in"

"Oh, um, okay" Sakura entered the room carrying Kiba in her arms and Akamaru following just right behind her. She carefully put Kiba down on a couch and let out a sigh of relief. It will be all okay until Tsunade screams in pain about her sake…

"Say Sakura, could you get me those books on Shizune's desk? Thanks," Sakura nodded and went out of the room to Shizune's office, "So, anyways, since the Akatsuki is still after Naruto, I suggest that we---"

"Fua…" The two heard Kiba wake up on the couch. He looked around his surrounding and groggily looked up at Tsunade and Gaara, "An…? Chyunyade baa-chan? Gaarya no nii-chan?" He yawned before saying anything else, "Are…? Where's Shakura nee-chan…?" He searched around for that certain pink haired kunoichi from right to left, top to bottom, "Shakura nee-chan…?"

"She just went out to get me some books, Kiba. She'll be back soon" Tsunade said.

"Au…… Shakura nee-chhaaaaannn……" Tears started to form in his eyes and was starting to make Tsunade panick. Gaara just stared down at the crying child. He didn't have any idea of how to take care a child, so he kept silent, leaving Tsunade with all the worries.

"D-d-d-don't cry Kiba! She's coming back REALLY soon, okay? OKAY? Oh jeez, SAKURAAAAAA!" From far away, beyond the door, they can hear loud footsteps coming down to the room, then a loud THUMP. A little silence, then those footsteps started to act up again. Soon enough, Sakura slammed the door open with handful of books. She held the door in place with her leg and was standing there breathless.

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama…?"

"Kiba is up"

She looked over at Kiba, who still had tears dropping down on his cheeks, but was smiling, "I-is that all…?"

"Yeah, thanks for the books!" Sakura sighed, this was too much for her. She was carrying the books, she was trying to hold the door in place, and Kiba was holding on to her blouse. Could anything get any worse…? "Oh hey, come on Sakura, bring those books over here onto my desk" It did get worse. Now she has to surpass the door without hitting her and making her lose her balance, and walk over to Tsunade's desk -which seems a billion miles away- with Kiba tugging onto her shirt, slowing her down. This must be part of the training with Tsunade…

"Y-yes… Tsunade-sama……" Sakura started off by kicking the door lightly off her leg and start walking towards the desk. She passed the first 'trial' of the door without hitting herself or Kiba. Next was just to carry the books over to the desk without dropping them… That shouldn't be so hard… right?

'_Right, just keep steady, keep balanced, and all will be fine…' _She was making it half way through the room, _'Okay, come on, come on, come on… Just three more steps and…' _That's when Kiba tugged on her blouse harder and made Sakura lose all of her balance. The books she was carrying swayed back and forth. She stood still on her two legs, hoping for them not to give up on her just yet. _'Ohhhh! Come on! Come on!'_

"Shakura nee-chan…"

Kiba's voice made Sakura into that lovable state again, causing her to lose that equilibrium she needed. All the books started to fall down one by one, and she herself and Kiba was in danger by getting buried in books. She closed her eyes, hoping for not too much of a severe damage.

But nothing happened.

Sakura cracked open an eye and saw that the books were floating. No, not floating, it was actually being held in place by grains of sand. Gaara, he has helped her out. Wow, now that's what real Kazekages do!

"Thanks Gaa-…… Kazekage-sama!" Sakura began to pick the floating books back into her hands. Once she managed to place all the books in her arms, she banged them down on Tsunade's desk, "Here you go, Tsunade-sama!"

"Thanks Sakura," Tsunade gave a small smile before returning to Gaara, "So, anyways, I want some of your sand nins to come and-" She continued to talk as Sakura bent down next to Kiba. She gave a quick glare at him, and he replied with a pout. "So, can you accept this?" Was the next thing Sakura heard.

Gaara, crossing his arms, thought a moment with no expressions written on his face. He closed his jaded eyes and finally answered, "Sure" He glanced over at the pink haired kunoichi talking to the chocolate haired kid, "If only Haruno comes and companies my people with her medical skills"

All Tsunade, Sakura, and Kiba's head shot up. What did he say?

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?" Tsunade asked, hoping that he didn't say what he said.

"I want Haruno to accompany my people with her medical skills" Gaara repeated.

"D-Does this mean that s-she will be staying at Suna for… however long…?"

"Yes"

Sakura's eyes went wide, and she looked over at the back of Gaara, then to face her teacher. She gave that worried look, shaking her head a little. Tsunade's frown grew, and showed Gaara that she wasn't too sure about their deal. Kiba was also surprised. Was his nee-chan going away, leave him alone? Slowly, anger came creeping out of his body.

"Look, if you don't want to accept my deal, then I can't accept yours. It is all for the safety of my people. I need to make sure you won't harm my people,"

Tsunade was nervous, she couldn't give up one of her best kunoichis to Suna right now! But… what else could she really do…? She needs those sand nins for Konoha's purpose… She opened her mouth and was about to speak, but a cry interrupted her.

"NO! You can't take Shakura nee-chan away! Not now, not ever!" Kiba gave a long glare at the Kazekage before peaking again, "I don't trust you, Gaarya nii-chan!" The little kid's body started to rage out charka and Akamaru was whimpering. Sakura tried to calm him down, pushing down his shoulders. Gaara stared at the boy. Kiba was all ready to take up on a fight, already in that famous Inuzuka fighting stance.

Gaara took a breath, "Inuzuka, I have no purpose to fight you. You would lose anyway"

Kiba growled, "You don't know until you try!" Gaara still didn't give Kiba his full attention, and that made Kiba even angrier. "Hey! When I'm talking to you, you better be looking at me, you wimp!" Even though he was a kid, he still had that same Inuzuka attitude… Or maybe he was getting his old personality back? Is the potion wearing off?

Gaara sighed, shaking his head. He stood up from his seat, "I guess we'll talk next time. With no interruptions" With that, he left the office, leaving a smirking Kiba, a worried Sakura, and a bit mad Tsunade.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" A long groan came from the Fifth's lips and Kiba quickly turned his little head towards it. Oh, he was sure in for it now…

------------------

Ahahaha, little Kiba is so cute! And with Akamaru, they're just a great teeny-weeny partners!


	5. Chapter 4: Promise

**NO OWN NARUTO**

-----------------------

**Chapter 4: Promise**

"OW!"

"OWWW!"

"AHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRRRYYYY!" Kiba let out a shaky cry, but Tsunade wasn't going to stop there. "AAAAAGGGHHHH! TSUNADE BAA-CHAAAANNN! ITTTTAAAAAAIIIIIIII YOOOOOOO----!"

Sakura pressed both of her hands tightly against her ears. Kiba's cry was enough, but the loud spanking sound that Tsunade made just made it even worse. It kind of reminded her of the academy days with Naruto and Iruka Sensei… It was, in a way, funny back then, but then again, Naruto's cries weren't as painful as Kiba's… Sakura saw Shizune cover her fragile ears also. Shizune gave a weak smile at the pink haired kunoichi, and Sakura gave one back.

Then at that time, the scream faded down. Slowly putting their hands down from their ears, Sakura and Shizune peered into Tsunade's room. There, they saw Tsunade being pummelled on the head by Akamaru. Their eyes widened at the sight. Kiba was rolling off of Tsunade's lap and was putting his shorts back on, and looked over at his buddy. Akamaru yelped towards at Kiba and Kiba gave a thums up.

"Come here boy!" The young child spread his arms and Akamaru jumped into them. They both snuggled after that. The girls peeking through the door were awed at the boy and his dog, but were immediately struck with fear when they saw Tsunade.

"K-Kiba! Psssstt! Kiba, come here!" Sakura whispered at Kiba, and he turned at the girls.

"Shakura nee-chan? Shizunye nee-chan? What are you guys doing there?" Sakura was trying so hard to get him walk over to her with just her voice and an arm.

"JUST. COME. BACK. HERE…!" It was too late though. The fifth Hokage was already looming over the little boy. As Kiba turned his head at the mad figure, Tsunade cracked her knuckles and gave a smile that made Kiba pee in his pants.

---

Another hour passed, and Tsunade is still in there with Kiba, having all the fun of kicking his ass. The screams were still there, but it wasn't as loud since the Fifth tied a cloth over his mouth. Sakura shook her head as Shizune kept a worried face at the door.

"D-do you think he will be alright?" Shizune asked.

"I believe so. I mean, he's Kiba…" Sakura answered without any expression shown on her face, "It's not like Tsunade-sama isn't going to break his ribs or…… any… thing………" Her eyes slowly widened as she thought of the image, "Oh my… god……"

At the other side of the door, they heard Kiba muffle through the cloth, "T-Tsunade Obaa-chan! Please, NOT THAT!"

'Not that'…? What could 'that' possibly be? A whip? A kuchiyose no jutsu? Or… or……

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore, she scrambled over to the door. "S-Sakura-chan!" Shizune's call wasn't going to stop her now! Sakura flew the door open and panted.

"Tsunade-sama! I know how angry you are, but this is too---" She stopped when she saw a little pink blob next to her teacher. It was Kiba dressed up in a cute little pink dress with Akamaru and his pink bow, "……Much………"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all Shizune could hear next. She ran over next to Sakura and smiled widely at the sight. She let out a small giggle as Sakura tried to calm down through her laughter. Kiba frowned, he was sad, he was mad, but at all the same time, _this was fun_. He faced the woman standing next to him. She looked down at him, and she grinned. He replied with a small grin of his own. Akamaru licked his face, making him chuckle.

This wasn't so bad after all……

---

So far, 9 hours has passed, only 3 more hours to go. It was only 1 in the evening and it felt like midnight. She was all ready to just drop down on her soft bed and sleep until the next day would shine over her. But she can't. She promised Tsunade that she would watch over the child until the effect wore off. God, she never noticed how hard this whole thing was. She didn't know how Kakashi Sensei and Kiba took care of her when she was affected by the potion. But then again… there were two of them, and one of her… It was a lot easier… and besides, she was a well-mannered girl (Or, that's what Kakashi Sensei told her), unlike Kiba…

"Shakura nee-chan"

His voice reeled her back to him. They were walking alongside the grass. Just walking. A peaceful activity for once.

"Can I stay with you forever?"

What was that suppose to mean? Stay as his friend? Stay with her literally, as in stay at her house? Stay by her side everyday? What did it mean…?

"What do you mean, Kiba?"

"I mean… well, it's just from today's experience, but when I'm with you, something always happens! Unlike Hinyata nee-chan, or Shiba no nii-chan… All they do is walk around the village or train…"

Yes, Shiba or Hinata wasn't like Kiba. They weren't as out-going as he, they weren't as energetic as he. They were always silent and standing around somewhere, keeping their mouth shut. But Kiba… he was always yelling stuff out, always going somewhere with Akamaru. Much like Naruto.

"So… can I stay with you forever?"

This is the little small kid that's being affected talking, not the original 16 year old teenager. Just like Sakura, he will forget everything that has happened over the time he was a child, and he will go back into his own business. But… keeping a promise with a kid wouldn't hurt, right? At least… it would keep a memory…

"Sure"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"You hear that Akamaru? Shakura nee-chan is going to be one of us now! We can go see her everyday now!" Akamaru yelped with joy in Kiba's arms. The boy turned his head at the girl, "Ja, yoroshiku, Shakura nee-chan!"

"………Yoroshiku, Kiba"

"Ahaha. I'll race you Shakura nee-chan!" With that, he left Sakura and sprang in front of her and started running through the grass. Sighing, she also started jogging after her.

---

Kiba panted just like his dog, Akamaru. Fortunately, his tongue was not sticking out of his mouth. He plopped on the ground along with Akamaru. Sakura sat on Kiba's other side. She wasn't tired, this was barely a third of her usual daily training.

"Kiba, I think I should take you home"

She spoke, feeling the soft wind touch against her pale skin. She heard nothing and turned to see him. Both he and his dog were sleeping. Just like that, they were sleeping. She wished she could sleep that fast, everyday she would lay on her bed trying hard to sleep. But there would always be something that was on her mind, and kept her away from sleeping.

Sighing, Sakura carefully picked the boy up in her arms and carried him. She woke Akamaru, and he groggily woke up. Feeling a bit guilty, she motioned him to rest on her head, just like he rests on Kiba's head. Akamaru leapt up to her pink head and instantly, Sakura felt a lot of weight being pushed against her. Oh my god, he's small but man, HE. WAS. HEAVY. How could Kiba keep such a heavy animal on his head? Somehow, she managed to get her balance and started walking.

She walked past her house, walked past the Ichiraku Ramen stand, and past everything else. The Inuzukas were fond with animals, so they decided to live close to the forest, making their house plant itself all the way to the other side of the village. Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought. Yeah, it wasn't a long walk, but it felt like a thousand miles away!

She took a rest, she layed the sleeping Kiba down on the bench and lifted Akamaru from her head. All the weight lifted off of her, she never felt any better.

"Haruno"

Looking down, she saw a pair of shoes in front of her. She looked up, and oh look! It's Sabaku no Gaara.

----Wait, WHAT?

-------------------

**A/N: **Haaaahhhh… I need to finish this storyyyy!


	6. Chapter 5: Forever

Sorry peoples, I was not able to access into the internet, but look, look! I made 2 more chapters after this one! So yaaaay… I think… ENJOY!

P.S.- Thank you soooo much to KibaSakuLover for pointing out that mistake from the previous chapter. I put 'Shiba' instead of 'Shino'. I'm sorry. I must have been thinking of Shino and Kiba at the same time... I'll fix it sooner or later...

**NO OWN NARUTO**

----------------------

**Chapter 5: Forever**

WHAT?

What is he doing here? In front of her, and speaking to her? What was Sabaku no Gaara doing with Haruno Sakura?

"Uh… hello K-Kage ur, Kane-Kase" Great, she's starting to sound like Hinata. She's stuttering, and on top of it, she's not even saying his name right. Sakura mustered up all her courage and spoke, "Kazekage-sama"

He only nods.

"Eto… Are you lost… or something?"

"No"

Of course not, he's been here several times, why would he be lost right now? "Right… Um, then, are you in need of something…?"

He nods again.

"Okay… how can I help you?" Beside her was Akamaru growling softly. He felt something wrong, but Sakura decided to ignore that. What could Gaara possibly do? He didn't have his old attitude like before, he wasn't going to slam her against a tree again. He's not going to hurt her… right?

"I need you to come to Suna"

Right… He asked Tsunade for her before, why should he stop there? "Ur, I don't think it's really my place to… decide that…"

"Are you afraid of me?" No, more like, she didn't want to go, period. It wasn't him, it was just… the thought of not being able to wake up in her usual home everyday… and plus, she may be more afraid of her teacher more than him. I mean, she can punch hard, REALLY HARD. And that's not all she can do…

"No, it's not that. Look, I really suggest you talk with Tsunade-sama, not with me. It's all her orders,"

"Hn" He's acting like Sasuke now. That was Sasuke's… word… or whatever that is. Next thing she knew, Sakura was being pushed from the back with… what is that, sand? Gaara?

"H-hey…! What are you doing!" She pushed the sand back with her hands, but it only made her hands sink in deep into the sand, "!"

"You are coming with me"

"W-WHY? Why do you need me for? Naruto is so much better at combat than me!"

"But you are more skilled with medical purposes than Uzumaki"

"!"

"We don't have time, I would like to get to Suna within 2 days," His sand pushed Sakura's back, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. He stopped, still facing his back to her when he felt that she wasn't obeying with his sand, "Come on, Haruno, I don't have time to play games with you,"

"----!" Sakura saw sand starting to crawl up her legs. She panicked, she was now scared. Maybe Tsunade-sama isn't that scary now compared to Gaara…

"……………Unn" Kiba dazedly opened his eyes. The first thing he heard were the barkings of Akamaru and Sakura's struggling. …Hey…… what? Are those screams and barks suppose to be happening? Kiba finally fully opened his eyes and saw: Akamaru was barking at…… Gaara? And Sakura was struggling with… sand……? WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING? "S-Sakura nee-chan……?"

"K-Kiba…!"

"Arf!"

"…"

"……I don't get it…" ……Hey… was it just them, or did Kiba grow an inch or two? "I don't get it… ugh……!" There he goes again! Did you see that? He grew again!

"…Kiba…?"

"Sakura nee-chan…----"

"Arf arf!"

"Agu…… Sakura nee-cha…n……-------"

_-----------I'll save you…_

"UGAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kiba, who now looks like 7 year old, launched himself at Gaara. But just in the nick of time, Gaara blocked his attack with his protective sand. Gaara was keeping calm, he knew that Inuzuka Kiba was no match for him, especially when he was smaller than usual… The sand was disappearing to the ground and Kiba's fist was shown right in front of Gaara's face. Kiba took this chance to try to punch him once more, but instead of his sand, Gaara stopped the attack wit his own hands. One hand gripping Kiba's to stop the punch, and the other on Kiba's forehead.

Kiba cringed, then, "AHHHHHHHH!" Gaara gripped his hand tighter against his small hands. He was nearly braking all his little phalanges.

"S-STOP! PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE!" Sakura screamed for the boy's life. Gaara stopped his crushing, but he still held Kiba's hand in his. He looked at her over Kiba, "Gaara… I'll go if you leave Kiba alone, okay? …Okay?"

Kiba quickly faced Sakura, "N-NO! Sakura nee-chan!" Sakura only shook her head, "……No…"

The sand nin released all his sand and his hand, making Kiba and Sakura fall on their knees at the same time. Akamaru ran over to his master's side. His face was casting downwards, staring at the ground.

Sakura let out a few quick breaths before standing up on her feet and walked over to Gaara's side, but she didn't stop when she got to his side, she only kept walking, towards the exit of Konoha. Gaara followed the kunoichi.

Akamaru whimpered as he saw the state that his master was in. Kiba grasped the sand on the ground before him, and little droplets of tears started to fall down on those grains of sand.

"Sakura nee-chan… I thought…… you were going to stay with me forever…?"

---------------------

**A/N: **Nnnnn, not how I expected this story to go… but okay…… I'll try to make it work. Yes, this one was a short chapter, but… nyeh… I hope you liked it…


	7. Chapter 6: Another

**NO OWN NARUTO!**

-----------------------

"Gaara"

"…"

"Gaara!"

"…"

"Gaara…"

"…"

**Chapter 6: Another**

"…Gaara!"

"You're too loud"

"---!"

"I can hear you perfectly"

"…W-well, I don't know that unless you reply…"

"Hn…"

Sakura looked over her shoulder. The village of Konoha was now covered with branches of leaves and trees, but she wasn't trying to look for her village, she was looking for Kiba. She wondered if he was still on his knees, or maybe he had gone home? Or…

"Stop thinking"

"----!" How does he know? C-can he read her mind? "W-what?"

"You're constantly looking back, stop it"

"…Hey… it's my freedom……" She murmured, her eyes casting downwards.

---

"Arf!"

"Shhhh!" Kiba pressed his index finger against his lips, making Akamaru shut up instantly. He looked back at the two, walking through the forest. He stared closely at his perch of the tree. He made mental notes of where they were going, and at the same time, trying to be careful not to be seen.

"Auuunn…" Akamaru whimpered.

Kiba only smiled, "Don't worry, Akamaru. We'll get Sakura nee-chan back!" Akamaru only furrowed his dog brows. No, he wasn't trying to say it that way. He was trying to convince that this was dangerous for Kiba; especially at the state that he was in. Sabaku no Gaara; even Akamaru knew who he was, and how hazardous he was, in combat or whether he was just staring at you.

He had the title of being called a monster…

---

"……" Gaara knew he was being followed. He knew since he entered the woods, it must have been him. He still had will and courage to take back Sakura. Gaara gave him points for that, but that isn't enough to give Haruno to him…

Unlike Gaara, Sakura was clueless. She was more concentrated on being worried, than noticing that there was someone else with them, following them.

"……………Haruno," Sakura looked up to face Gaara's back, "We're going to run now"

"Eh? B-but my legs are wounded and I won't be able to catch up with you…!"

"I don't care, you know where Suna is" With that, he disappeared into the trees. Sakura stared with confusion. Why were they running all of a sudden? …Oh well, nothing else she can do… Well, she could run away back to Konoha… but Gaara might kill her as a punishment… So she decided to follow him.

---

"Wha-" Kiba blinked, Sakura and Gaara just disappeared like that, like magic, "W-where they go?" From the other tree branch, he heard Akamaru barking, "…That way? Okay then, lets go!"

---

From branch to branch, the two sped through the forest. Gaara would sometimes stop for Sakura just so she could catch up with him. And on one stop, she asked, "What are we running for?"

"…I told you I would like to get to Suna within 2 days," Oh yeah, that's right. He mentioned that earlier, "And we are being followed"

What? Sakura looked back, there was no one… but she could sense whoever was following her and Gaara. She couldn't tell who it was, but there were only two of them chasing after them. Could it be the rescuers from Konoha?

"Hurry, we have no time"

"NO TIME? You mean, YOU have no time. I have plenty of time to walk through this forest"

------That's what she wanted to say, but she couldn't get all her courage up to say that to him, to Gaara. He might cut her in half for saying that… Only a sigh was her reply, she could say no more than that.

---

"They moved again!" Kiba sensed Sakura and Gaara's chakra move into the forest again, this was the fourth time now! I mean, it was good that they stopped every once in a while just so that he could catch up, but jeez! How long does it take to get to Suna?

"AH!"

Just that one scream sent chills up Kiba's spine. Could that have been… her? It was high, so it must have been her! Kiba sped up, not worrying anything but her. Their chakra was close, just one more tree and…

Found you.

---

Sakura stood on the ground, watching the figure before her. When she heard rustling behind the bushes, she prepared some kunais between her fingers. As the rustlings got closer, she gripped the kunais harder, and then…

"SAKURA NEE-CHAN!"

The pink haired kunoichi stopped her grip on the kunais and stared, eyes wide, at the boy running up to her. Akamaru followed behind.

"Sakura nee-chan! You're okay!"

"Kiba… So it was you who was following us…"

"Of course! Now, where's that Gaarya no nii-chan?" Kiba cracked his fists, getting ready for another fight. Sakura looked at him for a bit, then stepped aside to reveal the figure she was staring at before.

Kiba was looking at a boy younger than him. He had bloody red hair, and his jade eyes stood out from all of his figures on his face. Remind you of someone?

"Wha-"

"Kiba, meet Gaara"

-------------------------

**A/N: **The first part was stolen from my other story, 'Love & Heart'. Okay, this is really going out of hand, but I'm working on it. I want to finish this story before I move on to continue my other stories…


End file.
